Endless Tears
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: Sekali lagi hari itu Sasuke melihat penyesalan dari balik cermin yang dia pandang, dalam sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang sering terdengar nada dari gesekan biola yang dimainkan Sakura, gadis yang selama ini dia abaikan dan ia buang. Sampai detik kematian gadis itupun, ia masih mengabaikannya/"Pada akhirnya aku hanya menjadi pecundang, yang menatap batu nisan kekasihnya."/DLDR, RnR
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Endless Tears**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration by Megurine Luka song **_(Last Song)_

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate T**

**Genre © Angst, Hurt/Confort, Drama.**

**Pairing © X **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Sekali lagi hari itu Sasuke melihat penyesalan dari balik cermin yang dia pandang, dalam sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang sering terdengar nada dari gesekan biola yang dimainkan Sakura, gadis yang selama ini dia abaikan dan ia buang. Sampai detik kematian gadis itupun, ia masih mengabaikannya/ "Pada akhirnya aku menjadi seorang pecundang, yang menghancurkan segala mimpimu—Haruno Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_OOC, AU, Twoshoot, DC (Death Character), Tema Kehidupan, No Lime or Lemon, Just for a little kissing scane, Siap-siap tisu di chapter 2, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_Supercell – My dearest_

_._

_._

_._

_You know never in my life_

_Have a I been able to smile so much_

_._

_._

_._

"_When you have something precious you must protect—"_

_._

_._

_._

"—_but you can only stand rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1**

Lantunan nada terdengar begitu merdu dari seorang gadis tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Di hadapannya tampak beberapa orang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum sekaligus memuji akan kepiawaian gadis itu dalam bermain biola.

Namun mereka semua tak menyadari adanya keganjilan pada raut wajah gadis itu. Tampak jelas, gadis dalam balutan gaun hitam yang menutupi secara keseluruhan kaki jenjangnya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut kebahagiaan sama sekali, rautnya tampak datar dan terkesan sendu.

Ketika lantunan nada itu berhenti dimainkannya, suara tepuk tangan meriah terdengar dari orang-orang yang duduk di depannya, berbalut jas dengan kain kualitas terbaik serta gaun yang ditenun dengan benang emas.

Namun gadis itu sama sekali tak bergeming dengan segala pujian yang ia dapat. Dalam pandangan kosong ia terpaku pada salah satu kursi dimana sosok pemuda berambut hitam tengah terduduk di sana dan membalas tatapan matanya dengan dingin. Dan detik berikutnya tampak sosok wanita dalam balutan gaun ungu datang dan menautkan tangannya pada lengan pemuda itu, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Walau begitu gadis berambut merah muda yang sempat memainkan lantunan nada indah itu masih senantiasa menatap sepasang manusia yang tengah mengumbar mesrah itu. Hatinya merasakan dua kebimbangan yang bertolak belakang.

Di satu sisi ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu dengan wanita bergaun ungu itu, namun di satu sisi lain rongga dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat kemesraan yang terjalin di antara keduanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes cairan bening keluar tanpa komando dari kedua matanya, membasahi pipinya yang dipoles bedak tipis serta beberapa _make up_ lain. Begitu ia menyadari sesuatu keluar dari matanya, ia mengusapnya pelan dan memandang setetes cairan bening di ujung jarinya.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini, banyak orang mengatakan jika cairan keluar dari mata itu adalah air mata, dan itu hanya akan keluar saat seseorang menangis. Jadi kesimpulannya, saat ini ia tengah menangis namun ia tidak mengerti kelanjutan dari arti sebuah tangisan itu.

'_Apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat, dengan salju yang turun dari langit membuat Kota Tokyo mulai tertimbun lapisan putih nan dingin itu. Musim dingin memang begitu menyebalkan menurut sebagian orang kecuali sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah terdiam dengan memandang ke arah sekitarnya yang mulai dilapisi salju. Ia begitu menyukai salju.

Berbeda dengan pemuda berambut _raven_ yang digandengnya, pemuda itu beberapa kali tampak mendecih dan berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan gadis bermantel hitam itu dari lengannya. Ia lalu memberikan pandangan tajam pada gadis berwajah manis itu.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan di sini gadis bodoh? Kau ingin mempercepat kematianmu eh?" tanya pemuda itu berujar saskartik seraya memberikan pandangan tajam ke arah gadis di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu terdiam dengan kepala merah jambunya yang tertunduk. Perkataan pemuda itu begitu menusuk hatinya dan ia benar-benar berusaha menahan tangisan yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn, lalu? Kau pikir aku ingin bersamamu?" ujar Sasuke seraya memberikan tatapan sinis pada gadis berambut merah jambu dengan sepasang manik hijau beningnya.

Untuk beberapa saat pandangan gadis itu tampak membulat sebagai syarat rasa terkejutnya. Hal yang tak pernah ia sangka dalam hidupnya adalah mendapatkan caci maki dari seseorang yang dicintainya sejak lama.

Sudah sangat lama ia mencintai pemuda itu, namun karena penyakit yang ia derita ia menyerah untuk tetap terus bertahan dengan cintanya pada pemuda itu dan perlahan ia mulai memupusnya, sedikit demi sedikit. Namun, ia tidak bisa memupus inti dari rasa cintanya, yang sampai saat ini masih tertanam pada hati serta perasaannya.

**PLAK**

"Pulanglah, dan berhenti mengganggu hidupku," ucap Sasuke seraya menghempaskan lengannya dimana tangan gadis itu bertaut.

Gadis itu yang tak siap dengan perilaku pemuda itu, akhirnya terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada pantatnya. Seketika itu pula dahinya mengerut seraya merintih pelan, sebagai rasa penyaluran rasa sakit yang dia terima.

Wajahnya yang pucat tampak semakin pucat tatkala salju turun kian deras. Rasa dingin mulai menusuk sampai menembus tulang serta organnya, tubuhnya seakan membeku dan sulit untuk sekedar menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Namun gadis itu berusaha dan memaksa dirinya untuk bisa melawan rasa sakit dan dingin pada tubuhnya.

Pada akhirnya ia mampu berdiri dengan jerih payahnya, seluruh pandangan mata menatapnya tanpa berniat membantunya sama sekali. Dengan sepasang sepatu _boot_ tebal ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada _trotoar_ yang semakin mendingin. Selangkah demi selangkah ia lakukan, ia harus segera tiba di _Mansion_nya sebelum cuaca semakin memburuk.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Nona Sakura?!" teriak salah seorang pelayan berpakaian hitam dan merah begitu melihat sosok anak tuan mereka berjalan gontai memasuki rumah megah itu, dan hampir terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa pelayan lain tampak berdatangan dan membantu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka segera meletakkan tubuh dingin Sakura di atas tempat tidur bertirai dengan _design_ Eropa itu. Lalu seorang pelayan lain datang dengan sebaskom air hangat beserta kain di dalamnya. Mereka lalu segera meletakkan kain basah yang sudah diperas itu di atas dahi lebar tuan mudanya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan sampai anda seperti ini, nona?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan pelayan pribadi Sakura. Dia bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Tak ada jawaban pasti dari Sakura, gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut sembari menggeleng pelan ke arah pelayan pribadinya. "Bukan hal yang penting, aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya masih dengan senyuman lembut yang tertoreh di wajah manisnya.

Sang pelayan tentu saja tak percaya dengan ucapan tuannya itu. Mustahil tidak terjadi sesuatu di luar sana setelah kepergian diam-diam tuannya dari _Mansion_, tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya. Tuan mudanya itu hanya berpamitan padanya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa diketahui empat penjaga gerbang.

"Apa nona menemuinya lagi?" tanya Ino seraya memandang sendu ke arah Sakura yang tampak memandang ke arah lain.

Sakura terdiam sejenak namun detik berikutnya ia menjawab, "ya, aku menemuinya dan bermain biola untuknya—meskipun dia sama sekali tidak menengok ke arahku."

Pandangan sang pelayan semakin sendu menatap Sakura. Sungguh aneh tuan mudanya ini, gadis yang tidak pernah mengerti pria, tidak pernah jatuh cinta, tidak pernah menangis, maupun penuh ekspresi. Dan kini dia mencintai seorang pemuda, teman seangkatannya dulu. Mungkin juga, tuannya sudah cukup lama mencintai pemuda itu.

"Nona Sakura, kumohon hentikan semua perhatian yang anda berikan pada pemuda itu. Saya rasa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk anda lagi, dan saya benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Nona Mizuki jika mengetahui hal ini," ucap Ino seraya memandang lembut dan penuh kekhawatiran ke arah Sakura.

Untuk sesaat Sakura tak menjawab perkataan sang pelayan, ia hanya membawa sebelah tangannya ke atas pundak milik gadis pirang itu dan menepuknya pelan seakan memberikan ketenangan agar gadis itu tidak perlu merasa khawatir. "_Daijobu_ Ino, aku akan baik-baik saja. Ayah dan Ibu juga tidak akan mengetahui hal ini."

Dengan pandangan berair, Ino memeluk tuannya begitu saja tanpa perlu membalas lagi ucapan sang tuan. Sungguh, ia telah menganggap nonanya sebagai seorang teman dalam hidupnya, dan ia tidak mau seseorang melukai temannya itu. Tak ada yang ia tak suka dari seorang Haruno Sakura, seumur hidupnya sebagai pelayan, tak pernah ia diperlakuakan secara manusiawi oleh tuannya. Dan baru kali ini, ia mendapatkan perlakuan manusiawi dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Pagi itu dengan bertabur benda seputih kapas nan dingin, semua orang memulai kehidupan mereka memasuki pertengahan musim dingin. Suhu udara yang menurun drastis, membuat beberapa orang tampak enggan untuk memulai segala kesibukan mereka di pagi hari ini.

Dari kejauhan tampak Haruno Sakura tengah berjalan dalam balutan mantel tebal di tubuhnya, _syal_ serta tak lupa sepatu _boot_ yang membalut kaki-kaki jenjangnya dari udara dingin. Meski begitu, rasa dingin tetap saja di rasakannya sampai mengenai tulang rusuknya.

Sepasang kaki jenjangnya, menuntun dirinya memasuki sebuah restoran tempatnya bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sana. Beberapa rekan kerjanya tampak menyapanya dan ia pun juga membalas sapaan mereka dengan seukir senyum lembut di bibirnya.

Ia kemudian melepas mantel serta meletakkan tas yang ia bawa di lokernya, ia kemudian melepaskan baju yang ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan pakaian _maid_ untuk musim dingin. Rambut merah muda pucat panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Ia bercermin sejenak kemudian segera keluar dari ruang ganti.

Baru saja ia keluar dari ruang ganti, pandangannya menangkap sosok pemuda yang selalu ia nantikan tengah duduk di kursi yang berada di ujung ruangan dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo. Gadis yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sakura, cepat kau layani sepasang kekasih yang ada di sana. Mereka belum memesan apapun sejak lima menit lalu," ucap salah seorang rekan kerjanya yang bernama Ayame. Gadis berambut coklat itu lalu memberikan daftar menu serta catatan kecil dengan bulpoin tinta biru pada Sakura.

Untuk sejenak Sakura memandangi bulpoin bertinta biru di tangannya itu, namun detik berikutnya ia terpaksa berjalan ketika mendapatkan dorongan pelan pada pundaknya. Ia menatap sejenak ke arah Ayame yang tersenyum padanya, dan memberikan acungan ibu jarinya pada Sakura sebagai tanda 'semangat'.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian berjalan dengan langkah sedikit gontai ke arah sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan di sana. Dengan suara lembut ia kemudian berucap, "maaf, saya ingin mencatat pesanan Sasuke-ku—maksud saya pesanan anda berdua."

Dalam hati Sakura meruntuki kebodohannya yang salah menyebutkan nama panggilan. Namun ia tetap bertahan pada raut datarnya dan mulai bersiap mencatat.

Sedangkan pemuda yang ia kenal bernama Sasuke itu tampak menatap tajam ke arahnya, seperti siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Namun detik berikutnya pemuda itu kembali pada raut datarnya seraya menyampaikan pesanannya.

"_Black Coffe_, _Chocolate Cake_, _Coffe Cake _dan _White Coffe_." ucap Sasuke seraya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya, sebagai bentuk was-was jika gadis itu berbicara macam-macam.

Namun apa yang terpikirkan olehnya tak sesuai dalam kenyataan yang terjadi. Gadis itu hanya diam dan memandanginya menggunakan sepasang manik hijau beningnya.

Hal ini tentu saja mengundang kecurigaan sekaligus rasa cemburu dari arah gadis berambut indigo. Gadis itu tampak berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkan gadis berambut merah muda itu dari lamunannya.

"Aku tau kekasihku memiliki wajah tampan, dan aku pun tau jika pelayan rendahan sepertimu tidak pernah melihat pemuda yang sedikit lebih tampan dari para preman di halte." ucap gadis bermanik _amethyst _itu seraya melontarkan tatapan sinis kepada Sakura yang masih termenung.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tak berniat untuk merespon lebih atas ucapan wanita berambut indigo di depannya ini. Bukan tidak mau, tapi apa dayanya sebagai gadis lemah, ia tak sanggup membantah ucapan bernada saskartik yang ditujukan orang padanya.

Ia hanyalah seorang Haruno Sakura, seorang putri tunggal dari pasangan _kolongmerat_ terkaya se-Jepang dan mungkin juga nomor satu se-Asia. Gadis bodoh yang menyamar menjadi gadis sederhana hanya demi melihat seorang pemuda yang dipujanya untuk setiap harinya. Beruntung kedua orang tuanya saat ini berada di luar negeri, jadi mereka tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Kenapa kau masih di sini?!" bentak wanita itu seraya menatap tajam Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan segera berbalik untuk mengantarkan kertas pesanan pada juru masak. Langkahnya masih sama gontai dengan sebelumnya, wajahnya juga tampak pucat. Tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari, Sakura tampak memegang bagian perut kirinya menggunakan sebelah tangannya, ketika ia merasakan nyeri mendera di sana.

Sedangkan wanita yang baru saja membentak Sakura, tampak menatap punggung gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh kecemburuan. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Sasuke-_kun_ tak bisakah kau menjadi tidak menarik bagi para gadis. Itu membuatku cemburu!" ucapnya dengan nada manja.

Pemuda itu tampak terkekeh pelan, tampaknya kekasihnya itu tengah terbakar api cemburu. "Hn, tentu saja tidak bisa _Hime_. Jika aku tidak menarik, tidak mungkin kau jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Sasuke dan hal ini membuat kedua belah pipi wanita itu memerah.

Wanita itu tampak memandang malu-malu ke arah pemuda di depannya. "Sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_, kau membuatku malu." ucapnya seraya mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya yang sepi dari manusia.

"Aku suka ketika melihat wajahmu memerah _Hime_," ucap Sasuke seraya ikut mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya. Dan ia menemukan sosok Sakura yang berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Hinata. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi," ujar Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari wanita itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah pucat pasi Sakura memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin di depannya, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada wastafel dengan bercak kemerahan di beberapa bagiannya. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum miris ketika prediksi umurnya kembali melintas dalam otaknya.

Hari ini lagi-lagi ia memuntahkan darah dari dalam tubuhnya, semakin hari tubuhnya kian melemah dengan penyakit yang selama ini ia tutup rapat-rapat. Mungkin saat ini penyakitnya sudah merambat ke semua organnya dan mulai merusaknya. Terbukti dengan ia yang sering memuntahkan darah, kemudian darah yang keluar dari duburnya. Tanda bahwa beberapa organ tubuhnya telah berhasil dihancurkan oleh penyakit yang terdeteksi semenjak 7 bulan lalu.

Kanker pankreas. Itulah nama penyakitnya, dan saat pertama kali terdeteksi. Ia sempat kaget begitu mengetahui jika penyakitnya telah mencapai tahap dua, dan mungkin saat ini telah mencapai tahap tiga atau bisa jadi tahap empat.

Tatapannya sempat terkejut begitu melihat pantulan sosok yang begitu dikenalnya tengah berada di ambang pintu. Sakura kemudian berbalik dan menatap rindu ke arah sosok itu. "_Ohayou, _Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kabar?" ucapnya disertai dengan senyum lemah lembutnya.

"Cih! Berhentilah bertingkah manis dihadapanku Sakura!" bentak Sasuke seraya mencengkeram erat kedua bahu ringkih Sakura. Dan pandangannya menunjukkan syarat kemarahannya yang memuncak.

"Akh! Sakit Sasuke-_kun_!" rintih Sakura ketika merasakan bahunya seperti diremuk perlahan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan memohon.

Tak tega melihat tatapan gadis itu, Sasuke pun akhirnya melepaskan bahu Sakura yang mungkin akan terdapat bekas memerah di sana. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura dengan pandangan merendahkan seraya berucap, "hn, bagus jika kau masih mengerti rasa sakit. Kupikir kau hanya gadis rendah tanpa perasaan."

**DEG**

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Rendah?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan mata tak percaya memandang ke arah Sasuke. Perasaannya tersakiti dengan ucapan Sasuke padanya. Hal yang tak pernah dia sangka adalah orang yang ia puja dan ia cintai. Sanggup mengatakan hal kejam padanya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum sinis ke arah Sakura. "Kau ini memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh? Kau bisa mencerna maksudku kan?" ucapnya bernada saskartik.

Sakura tak menjawab sepatah katapun, ia hanya mengangguk perlahan dengan air mata yang mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Ia menunduk dalam diam seraya berusaha menahan segala gejolak rasa yang baru kali ini ia rasakan, dalam sisa umurnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menjadi kekasihku dan tidak meninggalkanku? Kau masih mencintaikukan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya sembari terisak pelan.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak namun detik berikutnya ia segera menjawab ucapan Sakura, "hn, tanpa alasan."

"…"

"Aku mempertahankan hubungan kita tanpa alasan. Yang jelas, aku merasa bosan denganmu dan aku ingin berganti suasana dengan berhubungan bersama Hinata," ucap Sasuke sekenanya. Jujur saja, ia pun juga tidak tau kenapa ia merasa tidak mampu melepaskan Sakura. Katakanlah dirinya egois.

Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan hendak melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, namun suara Sakura menahan gerak langkah kakinya. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku ingin bertanya." ucapnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga darah mengalir keluar dari sana.

"…"

"Apa kau—sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata-_san_?" ucapnya lagi sembari memejamkan matanya takut-takut mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke yang mungkin akan melukainya.

"Hn, ya."

**DEG**

"Aku sudah melakukannya, dua bulan yang lalu."

**DEG**

"Kau tau? Malam kita begitu panas dan aku sangat menikmati tiap detik aku menyentuh kulitnya."

**DEG**

Sakura merasakan jatungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ketika mendengarkan pengakuan dari Sasuke, yang seperti dugaannya sangat menyakiti batin dan juga perasaannya. Ia bahkan sampai mencengkeram erat dada kirinya sembari menahan sakit pada perut bagian kirinya.

Dengan pandangan dingin, Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tengah berlutut dengan pandangan tertunduk. "Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku pergi," ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Di sisi Sakura, gadis itu benar-benar tak kuasa menahan dera sakit pada perutnya sekaligus denyut nyeri pada jantung serta rasa sesak panas yang menyelubungi rongga dadanya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, benda-benda terlihat ganda dalam penglihatannya.

Dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah sosok dari balik pintu yang menghampirinya dan meneriaki namanya. Namun bukan hal itu yang saat ini berada dalam pikirannya. Hanya satu—kematian yang ingin dirasakannya lebih cepat untuk mencabut segala rasa sakit yang ia terima di dunia.

'_Maaf.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Megurine Luka – Last Song_

_._

_._

_._

_Saigo ni hitotsu, chiisana kisu wo shite_

_Kimi wa shizuka ni, heya wo dete itta_

_._

_._

_._

_Hikitomeru koto mo dekizu, damatte taeru koto mo nai._

_Yurayura yureru boku wa, heya wo sumi no guitar wo totte_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Apakah sesuatu telah hilang? Bukan sesuatu itu yang salah. Tetapi—"_

_._

_._

"—_sedikit ketidakcocokan yang telah membunuh kita."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

Loha semuanya? Saya datang kembali dan membawakan fic twoshoot ini. Maaf untuk chapter 1 masih belum kerasa feelnya, dan untuk chapter depan siapkan tisu kawan-kawan (^o^). Jika fic ini sudah tamat, adakah yang setuju untuk prequel?

Fic ini hanyalah fic pelepas lelah dan tidak berpengaruh pada updatenya fic MC utama (_Kaibutsu)_

Dan yang masih menanti _kaibutsu_ mohon bersabar. Saya masih memutar otak untuk misterynya. Sungguh saya tidak bisa mengetik fic itu saat sedang sumpek seperti sekarang, apalagi dengan hidung buntu karena flu dan saya pastikan besoknya sinusitis yang saya derita kembali menyerang XD.

Kaibutsu mungkin akan update di bulan desember, ketika ujian lisan berakhir dan UAS telah surut dan saya bisa mengibarkan bendera merdeka untuk sementara waktu *yosh*

Bila berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa PM saya untuk menyampaikannya.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Endless Tears**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration by Megurine Luka song **_(Last Song)_

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate T**

**Genre © Angst, Hurt/Confort, Drama.**

**Pairing © X **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Sekali lagi hari itu Sasuke melihat penyesalan dari balik cermin yang dia pandang, dalam sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang sering terdengar nada dari gesekan biola yang dimainkan Sakura, gadis yang selama ini dia abaikan dan ia buang. Sampai detik kematian gadis itupun, ia masih mengabaikannya/ "Pada akhirnya aku menjadi seorang pecundang, yang menghancurkan segala mimpimu—Haruno Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typo(s), OOC, AU, Twoshoot, DC (Death Character), Tema Kehidupan, No Lime or Lemon, Just for a little kissing scane, Siap-siap tisu di chapter 2, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_Supercell – My dearest_

_._

_._

_._

_You know never in my life_

_Have a I been able to smile so much_

_._

_._

_._

"_When you have something precious you must protect—"_

_._

_._

_._

"—_but you can only stand rooted to the ground, not knowing what to do."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2**

Dalam sebuah ruangan bertabur cahaya putih terang, terbujur lemah sosok gadis berambut merah jambu dengan infus yang tertancap pada punggung tangan kirinya. Kedua matanya yang terpejam, perlahan terbuka—menampilkan sepasang manik hijau bening yang redup dan kosong.

Sesaat ia tampak terdiam demi memfokuskan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya, namun tak lama kemudian pandangannya teredar ke sekelilingnya. Tak ada seorangpun yang ia dapati di ruangan ini, semuanya tampak kosong dengan cat putih yang melapisi dinding ruangan. Satu hal yang sudah tercatat dalam benaknya—ia benci ruangan ini.

**KRIET**

Tak lama kemudian suara ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan dengan sebuah kantong penuh roti yang ia bawa. Dengan sebuah senyuman ceria dalam kesehariannya, ia kemudian mendudukkan diri pada kursi yang baru saja ia bawa mendekat pada ranjang teman kerjanya sekaligus teman baiknya itu.

"A—me." ucap gadis merah jambu itu dengan susah payah, dan pada akhirnya hanya sebuah panggilan tak jelas yang mampu dikeluarkan tenggorokannya.

Pandangannya berubah cemas begitu ia mendapati bahwa ia tak mampu lagi bersuara seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun detik berikutnya, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya, ia sudah memprediksi akan hal ini. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir, ia sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bernyanyi bahkan untuk sekedar berucap.

'_Souka, sepertinya sel kanker pada tubuhku telah menyebar luas.'_ batinnya mengerti akan kondisinya saat ini.

Sedangkan wanita di sebelahnya, gadis itu masih tampak tetap tersenyum dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat ceria seperti kesehariannya bersama gadis merah jambu itu, karena temannya itu pernah berkata jika ia menyukai dirinya yang terus ceria, dan ia tengah berusaha mengabulkannya sekarang.

"_Ano ne, _Sakura. Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang, apakah sudah lebih baik," ucapnya seraya berusaha tetap tersenyum walau air mata tak henti mengalir keluar.

Sejenak tak terdengar jawaban dari Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menghilangkan senyumnya dan beraut datar, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum ke arah gadis berambut coklat yang dikenalnya bernama Ayame.

Dengan susah payah ia berusaha berucap kembali, "a—ku, baik-ba—saja." ucapnya dengan ucapan putus-putus dengan beberapa suku kata yang hilang di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu sedangkan kau bahkan sulit untuk berbicara?!" ucap Ayame dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf. Sebuah tatapan kecewa ia layangkan pada Sakura, dengan air mata yang masih membanjiri wajahnya.

Sakura—nama gadis merah jambu itu—hanya terdiam seraya menatap takut-takut ke arah temannya itu. Mungkin untuk saat ini ia masih bisa menyembunyikan perihal penyakitnya pada kedua orang tuanya dan para pelayan yang melayaninya, namun tidak untuk temannya ini. Karena pasti dokter telah menjelaskan perihal penyakit yang ia derita.

Tak sanggup memandang temannya, Ayame pun menunduk dalam diam, perasaan bersalah akan bentakan yang ia lontarkan, mulai memberi rasa sesak pada rongga dadanya. "Sakura, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"…"

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengetahui penyakitmu?" tanyanya seraya mengepalkan sepasang tangannya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura tampak termenung sekaligus mengumpulkan tenaga untuk sekedar berbicara. "Tuj—uh," ucapnya kemudian seraya memberikan isyarat dengan jarinya.

"Tujuh, eh?" ucap Ayame membeo dengan nada yang terkesan sinis.

Namun…

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENCERITAKAN APAPUN PADAKU?!" Dan detik berikutnya, lepas sudah kendali emosi pada diri Ayame. Bukan atas kehendaknya ia membentak Sakura dengan begitu keras. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan gadis di depannya ini.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari Sakura, gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan pandangan mata penuh penyesalan menatap Ayame yang berada di samping ranjang. Hanya satu yang mampu ia ucapkan, "Maa—f."

**GREP**

Ia sempat terkejut begitu merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat pada tubuhnya, serta pundaknya yang terasa basah. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap pada bibirnya, ia hanya mengusap pelan punggung temannya itu untuk sekedar menenangkan tangisan sang kawan yang kian terdengar keras.

Sakura bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan tangisannya, air mata pun tak kunjung turun meski batinnya saat ini terselimuti duka dan kebimbangan. Jika ada hal yang ia sesali saat ini, mungkin tentang suaranya yang telah rusak akibat penyebaran sel kanker pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Di bawah naungan sang purnama yang tergantung di langit malam bersama dengan jutaan gemerlap bintang. Sakura melangkah pelan di atas tumpukan salju tipis bersama dengan Ayame di sampingnya. Tak terdengar sepatah katapun dari keduanya selama dalam perjalanan.

Dalam batinnya—Ayame—sesak dengan penyesalan serta kekecewaan terhadap Sakura. Tak pernah terbanyangkan dalam otaknya jika umur yang dimiliki teman merah mudanya itu bahkan tak bisa lebih dari sebulan. Kesedihan tentu ia rasakan, namun ia tak mampu menolak kuasa Tuhan atas segala takdir yang tertulis pada setiap manusia.

Sedangkan Sakura, tak ada yang ia renungi selain suaranya yang sudah sampai pada batasnya, serta sang terkasih yang selalu berada dalam hatinya. Bahkan ia tak pernah memikirkan tentang sejauh mana hidupnya. Ia cukup mengerti tentang kondisinya yang ia rasa tidak mampu bertahan walau untuk seminggu ke depan. Namun batinnya menolak, ia masih ingin berada di sini—di dunia—dan melihat kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, walau hanya sedetik.

"_Yosh_, kita sudah sampai. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, _ne _Sakura? Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, kau bisa hubungi aku," ucap Ayame begitu mereka sampai pada gerbang apartemen sederhana yang ditempati Sakura, walau hatinya tak rela meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya menunjukkan ponselnya dan mengangguk pelan disertai sebuah senyum lemah di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu—_jaa_," ucap Ayame dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura. Air matanya kembali terjatuh dan segera ia usap dengan kasar. Diiringi dengan decihan pelan, ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang melambai ke arahnya.

Setelah kepergian Ayame, sejenak Sakura menatap sebuah cincin putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Seketika itu pula sebuah senyum sendu terukir di wajah manisnya, tanpa ia sadari setetes cairan bening turun dari matanya, detik berikutnya cairan itu kembali keluar, dan semakin deras.

**BRUK**

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan posisi bertumpu dengan sepasang lututnya. Senyum itu perlahan pudar, tergantikan sebuah raut tangis dan derai air mata yang membasahi tumpukkan salju tipis di bawahnya. Rasanya ia tak mampu meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja, sekalipun ia sudah berucap 'rela', 'rela' dan 'rela' dalam benaknya, namun hati kecilnya menolak untuk berucap 'rela'

'_Sasuke-kun_.' batinnya memanggil nama sang terkasih yang tak akan pernah datang sekalipun dirinya berteriak hingga menampilkan urat suaranya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ponselnya berdering di saku mantelnya. Dengan gerakan bergetar akibat tangis serta rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang ia menjawab panggilan dari seberang sana. Ia memulainya dengan ucapan salam lemah dan terputus-putus.

"_Moshi-moshi_ _nona Sakura, sekarang anda berada dimana?"_ tanya seseorang dari seberang sana yang ia kenal bernama Ino—pelayan pribadinya.

Untuk sesaat Sakura tampak terdiam, ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bersuara. "A—ku seda—ng dala—m per—lanan pul—ang." ucapnya dengan putus-putus.

"_Nona, ada apa dengan suara anda nona?"_ tanya Ino lagi kali ini dengan nada sedikit panik. Gadis pelayan itu tampak khawatir dengan kondisi tuannya di luar sana yang mungkin dalam kondisi buruk akibat cuaca.

"_Daijob—u,_ hany—a…sedik—it serak, uhuk." ucapnya disertai dengan batuk pelan di akhir kalimat, sebagai syarat meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tengah sakit.

"_Astaga nona, bagaimana bisa begitu?"_

"Sudah—lah, buk—an masa-lah. Se-karang, ad-a…ap-a—uhuk?" tanyanya masih dengan sandiwara yang sama.

Di seberang sana sang pelayan tampak tengah menimbang-nimbang perihal yang akan ia sampaikan pada sang majikan. _"Ano, nona. Hari ini tuan dan nona besar akan pulang dan mengadakan sebuah pesta kebun, sekarang saya bersama yang lain sedang mempersiapkannya."_

"…"

"_Nona, cepatlah anda pulang, satu jam lagi tuan dan nona besar akan tiba." _jelasnya lagi dengan suara lembut.

Di bagian Sakura, tampak gadis itu termenung. Saat ini hatinya dalam kebimbangan, ia belum siap bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya dalam kondisi seperti saat ini. Bagaimana jika mereka bertanya perihal suaranya?

"Ma-af, a—ku mung—kin…a—kan dat—ang…sedik-it terlam—bat, uhuk." ucap Sakura dengan pandangan matanya yang menatap kosong ke arah langit yang kembali menurunkan butiran salju putih.

"_Ta-tapi…"_

**PIP**

Sebelum Ino mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura lekas mematikan sambungan panggilan di antara keduanya. Sepasang manik sebening kristal itu tampak basah, entah karena terkena tetesan salju atau karena menangis. Diusapnya perlahan tetesan air yang tergenang di area sekitar matanya.

Ia bisa merasakan perasaan bergetar dari dalam tubuhnya, nalurinya berkata bahwa namanya telah tertulis dalam sebuah kertas takdir kematian. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti relung hatinya, ia yakin—sangat yakin bahwa umurnya tak lagi panjang. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir—_apakah ia bisa menatap hari esok?_

Mungkin malam ini adalah malah terakhirnya menapak di bumi, terbayang dalam otaknya gambaran sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang menatap datar ke arahnya. Ah ya Sasuke, pemuda yang tak mampu ia hapuskan dalam ingatannya.

'_Apakah malam ini dia sedang berada apartemennya?'_ batinnya dalam diam seraya masih menatap ke arah langit malam. _'Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, hanya untuk satu detik aku ingin mendengarkan suaranya.'_

Hatinya mulai bimbang, antara keinginan hatinya atau batas kemampuannya yang bahkan sudah hampir mencapai garis batas maksimumnya. Namun sebuah keputusan ia ambil, dalam benaknya ia hanya memanjatkan ratusan lantunan doa pada Tuhan, agar pilihannya inilah yang terbaik.

Ia akan menemui Sasuke, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara pemuda itu, menatap wajah dan parasnya, kemudian ia berjanji akan pulang dan menemui kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan apartemen yang cukup mewah, tampak sekumpulan orang tengah bercakap-cakap di atas sofa dengan suara musik yang mengiringi suasana gaduh mereka. Tak jarang, terdengar suara tawa dari seorang pemuda berambut biru keputihan ketika mendengarkan setiap perkataan sahabatnya yang membahas seputar gadis merah jambu yang merupakan kekasih dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau tidak kasihan dengan dia? Kau benar-benar akan mendapat karmanya kawan," timpal pemuda lain di sana diselingi dengan deru tawa di antara mereka.

Sedangkan pemuda yang mereka panggil Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil seraya meneguk kembali cairan berwarna merah pada gelas kacanya. "Tidak, siapa yang peduli dengan dia."

"Hahahahaha, kau hanya belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, Sasuke." ucap pemuda berambut biru keputihan itu lagi seraya meneguk isi daripada botol birnya.

**TAK**

Sasuke meletakkan gelas yang sudah tandas isinya ke atas meja di depannya. "Hn, kurasa aku sudah merasakannya dengan Hinata." ucapnya lagi seraya memberikan sebuah senyum sinis pada sahabatnya.

"Kau bodoh Sasuke! Kau berpikir bahwa itu cinta? _Khe_, jangan membuatku tertawa sobat—kau hanya bernafsu padanya." balasnya seraya menandaskan isi botol bir yang ia pegang. Ia kemudian meletakkan botol itu di sebelah gelas kaca Sasuke, dan ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya.

"Bernafsu, eh?" ujar Sasuke membeo seraya menampilkan guratan sinis pada wajahnya. "Hn, aku memang sangat bernafsu setiap kali melihat dua dadanya." Kini giliran Sasuke yang tampak tertawa sinis atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Hahahaha kau benar sobat, Hinata memang memiliki dada yang mengagumkan." balas pemuda itu lagi seraya menatap ke arah langit-langit apartemen sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Hn."

Kembali dituangkannya isi botol _wine_ ke dalam gelas kacanya, ia hendak meminumnya kembali. Namun sebuah suara mengejutkannya dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Seketika itu pula sepasang manik hitam kelamnya membulat tatkala melihat sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang terjatuh berlutut tak jauh dari pintu masuk apartemennya. Pandangan _onyx_nya kemudian mengedar, memastikan bahwa teman-temannya sudah berada dalam pengaruh obat-obatan serta alkohol yang mereka konsumsi. Detik berikutnya ia melangkah menuju gadis itu dan menyeret paksa gadis itu.

Sedangkan gadis berambut merah jambu itu tampak merintih sakit ketika tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri dan berjalan cepat, mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak melawan atas apa yang diperbuat pemuda itu padanya, ia hanya menunduk diam.

Dalam benaknya, ia tengah kalut dengan segala apa yang ia dengar beberapa detik lalu. Rasa sesak yang menyebalkan kembali mengisi relung hatinya, dan ia membencinya—sangat membencinya. Semuanya terasa berkebalikan dengan dua tahun lalu.

Tepat ketika mereka berada di depan gerbang gedung apartemen, Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—ia dengan kasar menyentakkan tubuh gadis itu hingga terperosok jatuh di depannya. Sesaat ia tampak mendecih ketika melihat sosok kekasihnya yang berusaha untuk bangkit dengan suara rintihan pelan yang mengiringi geraknya.

Keadaan tempat saat itu sedang sangat sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan salju mulai turun kian lebat. Tak satupun terlihat seseorang berlalu lalang di sana, karena memang daerah apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggal Sasuke merupakan kawasan elit yang sepi jika malam telah menjemput.

"Sasuke-_kun_." bisiknya, bahkan ia yakin pemuda di hadapannya ini tak akan mendengar suaranya.

Dengan pandangan dingin, Sasuke menatap Sakura seraya berucap, "hn, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu. Jangan pernah datang kembali ke apartemenku, kau ingat hm?" ucapnya dengan nada saskartik.

Seakan tak mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu malah menjawab dengan hal yang jauh berbeda dengan yang dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya. Dengan menggunakan papan kecil berwarna putih di tangannya, ia kemudian menuliskan sebaris kata di dalamnya.

"_**Hai Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabarmu malam ini?"**_ tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah pucatnya.

"Hn, semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum wujudnya merusak pemandangan di apartemenku," balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan tatapan sinis ke arah Sakura. "Sekarang apa? Kau berpura-pura bisu eh? Menyedihkan."

Masih dengan senyumnya yang tampak dipaksakan, Sakura kemudian menuliskan sebaris kata lagi di sana. _**"Souka souka. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf Sasuke-kun."**_

Sasuke mendecih pelan. "_Cih_, berhentilah bertingkah konyol!" bentaknya.

Untuk sesaat tampak Sakura terdiam, namun kemudian tangannya bergerak—kembali menuliskan sederet kalimat pada papan yang ia bawa. _**"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata-san? Apa kau bahagia bersamanya?" **_

"Hn, sangat bahagia melebihi hari-hariku bersamamu dulu selama setahun," balas Sasuke seraya tersenyum sinis ke arah Sakura yang tampak terkikik kecil di depannya.

Tangan gadis itu kembali menuliskan rangkaian kata di sana. _**"Syukurlah jika kau bahagia, aku merasa senang."**_

Jujur dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, kata-kata itu hanyalah dusta yang berkebalikan atas apa yang tercatat di hatinya. Sakura mengakui bahwa jauh di dasar jiwanya, sakit teramat sangat ia rasakan. Bahkan saat ini pun ia mati-matian menahan tangis.

"Hn, jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakana dengan papan bodoh itu. Lebih baik kau segera pergi. Aku muak melihatmu—dan kurasa hubungan konyol kita cukup sampai di sini," ucap Sasuke yang sudah berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri di sana.

Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu ia merasakan sebuah tarikan lemah pada lengan kemejanya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan mendapat kembali tulisan di atas papan putih itu. _**"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mendengarmu memanggil namaku. Hanya sekali saja. Aku mohon."**_

"Haruno."

**DEG**

Sakura merasakan nyeri pada dadanya ketika mendengar ucapan dingin sang mantan kekasih yang menyebut namanya—coret—bukan namanya, tetapi nama marganya. Tak kuasa ia menahan lagi, air matanya mulai berlinang di pelupuk matanya, siap menetes di atas tumpukan salju yang mulai menebal.

**PLAK**

Detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang ketika Sasuke dengan kasar menghempaskan lengannya yang memegang kain kemeja pemuda itu. Dan dengan langkah angkuh, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih bertahan pada posisi duduknya.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, gadis itu kemudian memungun kembali papan tulis kecil yang baru saja dibelinya. Dengan langkah gontai ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan area apartemen itu dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau.

Bibirnya tampak membiru, tubuhnya bergetar dengan kedua lengannya yang memeluk sebidang papan di depan dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan darah kian deras mengucur dari lubang duburnya, untungnya ia melapisi celana dalamnya dengan sejenis pembalut atau popok. Jadi darah itu tak sampai merembes keluar.

Tanpa ia sadari dari lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental berbau anyir, dan Sakura tak mempedulikan itu, ia hanya mengusapnya kasar dengan lengan mantelnya tanpa melihat jika itu adalah darahnya.

Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan sepasang manik hijau beningnya yang entah kenapa terasa mengabur secara perlahan. Dan detik berikutnya, ia tak bisa melihat apapun, gelap yang menyelimutinya dan lemas yang mendera tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh dalam posisi menghadap ke arah langit.

.

.

.

Sebuah sedan _Limo_ melaju dalam kecepatan sedang di jalanan sepi yang mulai terselimuti salju. Tampak seorang wanita di dalam sana menatap cemas sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kota, mencari sang putri tunggalnya yang tak kunjung pulang walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Di sampingnya seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sudah tak kalah cemas dengan wanita di sebelahnya, sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah alat pelacak untuk melacak sinyal keberadaan putri mereka.

Namun belum sampai mereka di tempat tujuan menurut alat pelacak sinyal itu, mereka dikejutkan dengan hal yang membuat mereka semakin panik. Di seberang sana tampak seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya yang hampir tertimbun salju.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya berharap jika gadis itu menyahuti teriakannya.

Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya secara langsung, sang pria memindahkan tumpukkan salju yang memendang kedua kaki putrinya sedangkan sang wanita berusaha menghangatkan kedua telapak tangan Sakura menggunakan nafasnya.

Begitu ia berhasil mengeluarkan kedua kaki putrinya dari timbunan salju, ia segera mengangkat tubuh kaku putrinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan sang wanita tampak begitu cemas disertai dengan derai air mata yang membanjiri kedua belah pipi putihnya, tak lupa ia memanjatkan lantunan doa demi keselamatan nyawa putrinya.

Malam ini mungkin saja menjadi malam terakhir bagi seorang Haruno Sakura, hanya sebuah mukjizat dari Sang Kuasa yang mampu menarik segala penyakit yang ia derita.

.

.

.

Dalam pandangan kosong, seorang wanita berambut putih pirang tampak merenung di atas kursi di depan ruangan dimana putrinya tengah ditangani. Berkali-kali air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya, berkali-kali pula ia menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada putrinya.

Di sampingnya terduduk seorang pria dengan pakaian formal yang hanya mampu menenangkan istrinya. Rambut merah muda tuanya yang acak-acakan sama sekali berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia kenakan, dengan wajahnya yang menunjukkan seribu rasa penyesalan serta kecemasan.

**KRIET**

Pintu ruangan terbuka, mengejutkan sepasang suami istri yang tengah memanjatkan doa di sana. Sontak, sang wanita bertanya dengan nada bergetar pada seorang pria berjas yang baru saja keluar dari pintu. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?"

Sang pria berjas itu kemudian menggeleng, menolak atas lontaran kalimat dari wanita di depannya. "Maaf kami sudah menyerah menanginya, kondisinya benar-benar sangat parah, jauh dari kata baik."

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak untuk meredakan keterkejutannya, kemudian sepasang manik _emerald_ miliknya menatap pria berjas itu dengan tatapan memohon. "Saya mohon, selamatkan putri saya—berapapun biayanya akan saya bayar. Jika perlu saya akan menaruh dana besar untuk—"

"Maaf, kami benar-benar menyerah. Putri anda menderita kanker pankreas tahap tiga dan sel-sel kanker sudah melakukan penyebaran ke sebagian besar organ _vital_nya," jelas pria berjas putih itu lagi.

_Shock_, itulah yang dialami pasangan suami istri itu. "Bo-bolehkah saya melihat keadaannya?"

"Silahkan."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, wanita itu langsung saja menerobos masuk ke dalam, menuju dimana putrinya terbaring lemah di sana. Sebelah tangannya kemudian ia bawa untuk menggenggam tangan putrinya yang mulai mendingin seraya memanjatkan seribu kata doa dalam setiap detiknya.

"_Kaa—san."_

Sebuah suara mengejutkan keduanya, sontak saja raut kebahagiaan terpampang pada wajah keduanya begitu melihat putrinya yang sadar dari tidur singkatnya. "Sakura? Sakura? Bertahanlah sayang, ibu akan memanggil—"

Wanita itu tak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika merasakan tarikan lemah pada tangannya, ia kemudian menatap wajah pucat putrinya yang tampak menggeleng lemah. Gadis itu tampak mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh ruangan, mencari-cari benda untuknya menulis.

Mengerti akan maksud putrinya, sang ayah kemudian memberikan secarik kertas dan sebuah bulpoin bertinta merah pada Sakura. Tampak dari gerakan bibirnya gadis itu berucap '_arigatou_' dan kemudian gadis itu sibuk berkutat dengan kertas dan bulpoinnya dan tak lama setelahnya gadis itu tampak terdiam dengan mata tertutup.

Untuk beberapa menit kedua orang tuanya tampak memandang cemas putrinya, entah mengapa mereka merasa tak ada lagi pergerakan dari putrinya. Dan kecemasan mereka terjawab sudah…

**TIIT**

…sebuah alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu telah berbunyi dengan nada panjang, yang berarti tak terdeteksi lagi detak jantung dari sang bersangkutan.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura? Maafkan ibu, sayang."

"…"

"Bangunlah Sakura? Kau pasti bercanda kan, sayang? Sakura?" panggil wanita itu seraya mengguncangkan tubuh putrinya berkali-kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan tubuh putrinya yang semakin mendingin dan kaku.

Tak kalah panik, sang pria segera berlari dan memanggil dokter yang menunggu di luar ruangan. Dan malam itu kesedihan menyelimuti ruangan bercat putih dengan sosok gadis yang tertidur untuk selamanya, diselimuti dengan kain putih yang menutupi secara keseluruhan dirinya.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat lima hari semenjak hari itu. Sepasang manik kelamnya memandang langit dengan tatapan penuh syarat kerinduan akan gadis berambut merah jambu yang kini tak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Meski ia tau kini ponsel gadis itu berada di tangannya dan sangat konyol jika gadis miskin seperti Haruno Sakura dapat membeli ponsel dengan cepat.

'_Entah kenapa, aku ingin bertemu dengannya_.' batinnya seraya tampak bimbang untuk pergi ke apartemen gadis itu. Jujur saja, sedikit rasa bersalah melingkupi relung hatinya tentang kejadian lima hari lalu, dimana ia dengan kejamnya ia menyeret gadis itu keluar dari apartemennya di saat salju turun mulai lebat.

"Hn, aku akan menemuinya." gumamnya seraya berbalik dan mengambil mantel tebal miliknya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang diketuk keras. Sontak ia mendecih pelan, dan segera melangkah untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang tak diundang itu.

**KRIET**

Sasuke tampak mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapati sosok wanita dengan wajah mirip Haruno Sakura, hanya saja warna rambut mereka berbeda. Wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih pirang dan wajah yang tegas.

Tampak sangat jelas jika wanita di hadapannya ini bukanlah dari kalangan kelas bawah, terlihat dari dua orang pria bertubuh kekar di belakangnya serta seorang pelayan wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya, membawakan sebuah kotak dengan kertas kado berpita merah jambu.

"Hn?"

"Jadi, anda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" ucapnya dengan pandangan sinis, untuk beberapa detik wanita itu sengaja memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Saya tidak akan lama di sini."

Sasuke semakin bingung dengan maksud tujuan wanita itu datang kemari, ia pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bahwa dirinya bingung. "Hn, maaf? Anda siapa?"

"Ah ya, perkenalkan saya Haruno Mizuki—ibu dari Haruno Sakura." ucapnya seraya memandang datar ke arah Sasuke.

"Jika anda ingin mencari putri anda, maaf putri anda tidak—"

"Sayangnya kedatangan saya kemari tidak untuk mencari Haruno Sakura, dia sudah berada di tempat yang aman." ucapnya kemudian menoleh ke arah pelayan yang membawa kotak di sebelahnya, memberikan isyarat untuk menyerahkan kotak itu pada pemuda di depannya.

"Hn?"

"Anda bisa membukanya jika memang anda penasaran dengan isinya, atau anda bisa membuangnya jika anda tidak membutuhkannya," ucap wanita itu seraya melirik jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"…"

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan, saya akan pergi." Ia kemudian melangkah hendak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termangu dalam diamnya. Namun hal itu tak lama, karena Sasuke segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn, tunggu."

Wanita itu hanya terdiam dan menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari pemuda itu. "Dimana Haruno Sakura?"

"Dia berada di tempat yang aman sekarang." jawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Anda bisa menemukan tempatnya ketika membuka kotak itu."

"Hei tung—"

"Saya permisi." Dan wanita itu melengos pergi begitu saja, mengindahkan kata-kata Sasuke yang belum sempat terucap.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke tampak terdiam memandangi kota putih dengan pita merah jambu di atasnya, namun detik berikutnya ia hanya bisa mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam untuk melihat isi dari kotak itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa merah miliknya, ia kemudian meletakkan kotak misterius itu di meja yang berada di depannya. Dengan pandangan datar ia memandang kotak itu sembari mengira-ngira isi di dalamnya.

Cukup lama ia melakukan hal itu, sampai rasa penasaran membuncah dan tak mampu ia tahan lagi. Ia pun akhirnya membuka kotak itu untuk melihat apa yang menarik di dalamnya.

'_Syal?'_ batinnya begitu menemukan rajutan _syal_ berwarna coklat tua di dalamnya. Dan ia menemukan sebuah alat berwarna hitam dengan bentuk silinder di sana—alat rekaman suara. Sekali lagi rasa penasaran memaksanya untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam alat itu.

"_Hai Sasuke-kun."_

Itu suara Sakura! Untuk apa gadis itu melakukan hal konyol seperti ini?!—pikirnya geli.

"_Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan happy anniversary Sasuke-kun. Mungkin ini terlihat konyol dan terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku tidak tau sampai kapan hubungan kita akan berjalan dan sampai kapan aku masih bernafas."_

Apa maksudnya ini?!—pikirknya lagi.

"_Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau sehat dan bahagia selalu. Ah, dan bagaimana kabar Hinata-san? Apa dia juga baik? Kuharap dia pun begitu."_

"…"

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau ingat dengan masa indah kita dua tahun lalu?"_

'_Tidak sama sekali_.' balas Sasuke berucap dalam batinnya.

"_Hahaha, aku sudah menduga jika kau tidak akan mengingat itu, saat kau melamarku dengan cincin yang kau beli di toko perhiasan mainan. Sungguh kau begitu romantis saat itu."_

"…"

"_Ah ya! Aku hampir saja melupakan janjiku, kau bilang kau ingin mendengarkanku bernyanyi bukan? Aku akan bernyanyi hanya untukmu."_ dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar lantunan indah suara Sakura yang diiringi petikan gitar.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming, ia malah semakin jengah dan muak dengan rekaman suara Sakura. Ia kemudian berniat untuk menghentikan rekaman yang masih melantunkan suara Sakura yang tengah bernyanyi. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu Sakura berhenti bernyanyi.

"_Ne Sasuke-kun, bagaimana menurutmu? Suaraku semakin jelek ya? Hahahaha, maaf maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika sel kanker ini telah menyebar dan memberi dampak pada suaraku."_

'_Apa?! Dia terkena kanker?!'_ batin Sasuke _shock_ dengan pernyataan Sakura lewat rekaman suara tersebut.

"_Hmm, Sasuke-kun maaf jika rekaman ini berisi tentang celotehku yang tidak berguna. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, aku pikir kita sudah lama tidak saling bercakap-cakap. Maaf jika selama ini tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia, maaf atas semua sandiwara yang kulakukan dengan menjadi gadis sebatang kara hanya demi melihatmu."_

"…"

"_Mungkin ketika Sasuke-kun menerima syal dan rekaman ini, namaku sudah tertulis di batu nisan. Dan kumohon—"_

"…"

"—_jagalah ginjal yang telah kudonorkan padamu. Teruslah hidup dengan itu, Sasuke-kun."_

"…"

"_Aku mencintaimu, selalu."_

Dan detik berikutnya tak lagi terdengar suara Sakura di sana. Rekaman suara itu telah berhenti dan Sasuke merasakan dadanya bergemuruh tak nyaman. Sesak melanda rongga dadanya setelah mendengarkan pengakuan Sakura di sana. Dan yang baru ia sadari adalah…

—bahwa ia merupakan lelaki terkejam yang pernah ada. Dia menyakiti gadis itu, menghinanya, membuangnya, dan meninggalkannya. Dan bodohnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika salah satu orang gadis itu tertanam pada tubuhnya.

'_Jadi pendonor itu adalah kau Sakura?'_ batinnya penuh rasa bersalah. Kedua tangannya tampak mengacak rambutnya seraya dirinya yang mengerang frustasi.

"Bodoh." gumamnya seraya tersenyum miris dan memandang miris ke arah alat rekaman suara yang baru saja ia putar itu. Seribu rasa sesal memenuhi batinnya, mungkinkah ini karma yang pantas ia terima?

.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan berlapis cat sewarna emas, seorang pemuda yang dikenal sebagai manusia berhati es kini tengah mencair. Mengalirkan butiran-butiran cairan bening dari dalam matanya dan turun membasahi karpet coklat yang dipijaknya sembari meremas kuat _syal_ coklat di genggaman tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

**Ending Song**

_Megurine Luka – Last Song_

_._

_._

_._

_Saigo ni hitotsu, chiisana kisu wo shite_

_Kimi wa shizuka ni, heya wo dete itta_

_._

_._

_._

_Hikitomeru koto mo dekizu, damatte taeru koto mo nai._

_Yurayura yureru boku wa, heya wo sumi no guitar wo totte_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Apakah sesuatu telah hilang? Bukan sesuatu itu yang salah. Tetapi—"_

_._

_._

"—_sedikit ketidakcocokan yang telah membunuh kita."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N**

Yosh yosh! Pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena mungkin fic ini mengecewakan sekali, angst tapi gak bisa bikin banjir air mata. Bahkan saya nulisnya gak nangis sama sekali, malah saya sibuk dengan hidung yang rasanya mau menghilang *dia flu berat*. Bukan maksud saya tidak niat nulis, tapi saya gak punya banyak waktu karena besok saya ujian lisan dilanjut UAS minggu depan. So, setidaknya saya bisa lebih tenang sedikit dengan menamatkan satu fic saya.

Lalu saya minta maaf jika bahasanya bener-bener kacau, diksinya hancur dan gak ada kesan angstnya #maafBanget. Maaf juga kalau mainstream, jujur fic ini hanya fic pelepas lelah dan sekedar iseng *karena saya type author darkfic dengan genre yang berbau fantasy*.

Dan setuju nggak kalau saya beri _SEQUEL_? Sebenernya saya bingung dinamakan sequel atau prequel karena ini akan menceritakan masa lalu Sasuke dan Sakura serta balasan Sasuke atas pesan rekaman Sakura. Ah yang jelas SEQUEL aja deh namanya.

Dan terima kasih atas dukungan dari kalian semua, maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu karena saya sendiri bingung. Takutnya saya gak fokus balasnya, (-_-) rasanya hidung ini seperti akan menghilang dari tempatnya.

Sekian, mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan kata, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa PM saya langsung.

Terima Kasih

**Lady**


End file.
